R2D Wiki:Cleanup
Cleanup refers to the process of keeping R2D Wiki's articles clean, correct and consistent. There are four stages to cleanup - Removal of Vandalism, Enforcement of Organisation, Correction of Style and Verification of Accuracy To mark a page as requiring cleanup, use Cleanup Templates. To view pages requiring cleanup, see Category:Cleanup. Removal of Vandalism Vandalism refers to content on pages that is disruptive. This includes spam (text or external links), deliberately offensive content, malicious removal of useful content or addition of totally irrelevant content (including images). There is zero tolerance on Vandalism on R2D Wiki. Any editor that spots vandalism should remove or correct it immediately and report it to a member of Staff. Staff will not hesitate to block any editor found vandalising anywhere on the wiki. Enforcement of Organisation This part of cleanup refers to making sure articles fit in with the structure of R2D Wiki. This includes things like consistency of page names, level of detail, images, categories and templates. If multiple pages, images, templates or categories exist for the same subject, then cleanup is required. This is a process generally implemented by staff and other experienced members, mainly because they are the ones that are aware of the organisation of the wiki. Likewise, it is usually new members who are not aware of these policies that make these mistakes. Correction of Style The style of an article refers to both the content and aesthetics of a page. This is also known as "wikification". The obvious part of Style is aesthetics (the way an article looks). Articles on R2D Wiki should not be in 72pt pink text, nor should they have dozens of images (unless in a gallery). Most long pages use at the top to float the table of contents to the right, rather than use up a large vertical portion of the page. Style also refers to the way an article is written - articles consisting entirely of lists are not preferable, nor are paragraphs written in a "this then that then that" style. In particular articles should not be written with 1st or 2nd person pronouns, such as "I did this" (use names), "to do that, we do this" (use "the player can do this"). Articles should also avoid giving opinion or bias unless it is particularly relevant or widely accepted (referencing a source is preferable for this). For example, "Pistol is the worst gun in the game" is acceptable because it is widely accepted to be true and it is justified (reasons are given for it) - nobody has challenged this so far. If an editor wrote "Everybody hates Jack Thompson", that would be a gross exaggeration with the intention of making their point of view seem more valid. Subjectivity is occasionally acceptable, but not to the level of saying "This is the best car in the game" - this should be objectified, such as saying it is the fastest vehicle. No editor should write anything similar to "I like this car". Verification of Accuracy All information on R2D Wiki must be true, and unknown information or data such as statistics or dates should be verified with a link to or mention of a reliable source. See Also *R2D Wiki:Cleanup Templates *Category:Cleanup